


Awake

by grimwoode



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimwoode/pseuds/grimwoode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano doesn't trust Germany in the least, and he finally finds comfort in Spain's arms.</p><p>This one-shot is a continuation of Buon San Valentino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

“Romano, I thought you said this was going to be important.”

“What’s more important than stopping that potato bastard from accomplishing his evil plans!”

“So he took your brother out on a date! That doesn’t mean you need to spy on him. I’m sure it was harmless.”

Romano had called Spain in the middle of the night, wailing some nonsense about murder plots and conspiracies. Spain had shown up just before dawn to try to calm Romano down, but the Italian already had his mind set and a plan in motion: he was going to spy on Germany, find the cold hard truth, and serve it to his little brother on a silver platter.

The night before was _San Valentino_. Romano had come back home to find out that Germany had taken his brother out on a date. Romano has never known the man to have an ounce of compassion, let alone feelings of love, so he is certain that Germany has some ulterior motive to hurt his brother. But as always, Veneziano wouldn’t listen. He just kept saying “it was a misunderstanding!” or “Germany would never hurt me!” and it made Romano’s stomach turn hearing the poor little bastard be so willingly blind.

Now Romano sees that Spain is living with the same delusion about Germany’s innocence and he just doesn’t know how much more he can take of this. Why did no one believe him?

“Come on, Romano, he’s just sitting there doing some paperwork. You’re not going to figure out the truth just by spying through the window.”

“I’m aware of that, tomato-head! It’s not like you have a better plan.”

“Wow, you must be really worried. Your insults aren’t as creative as usual.” 

Romano gave him a dirty look, but that just made Spain snicker, which unfortunately made Romano angrier. Now Spain just felt bad for teasing him. It occurred to him that Romano genuinely loves his brother and doesn’t want him to get hurt. He just wishes Romano would find a healthier way to express it.

Spain sighed. "What am I doing with my life…"

"I don't know, but for some reason, it's not me.”

Spain felt his cheeks burn with a distinct blush, and as he turned his head, he found that the same red blush appeared on Romano's cheeks. Romano was staring fixedly through the window and looked embarrassed by what he said. Evidently, it was a slip of the tongue, but it was a beautiful accident that Spain was more than happy to pursue further.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Romano was yelling. Spain was certain that Germany heard. “What I meant to say is that you’re clearly not interested in helping me help my family!” Spain ducked below the windowsill and dragged Romano down with him, who thankfully went along with it. They were both hiding in the bush next to the house. “I thought you would be on _my_ side in all this! Why doesn’t anyone believe me?!”

“Romano, please—”

“No! You can leave! I’ll do this by myself, just like how I’ve done everything by myself for the past century!”

Spain wasn’t listening anymore. He had his eyes riveted to the window. He knew Germany heard the noise and that he was approaching the window to investigate. Both of them needed to get out of there before Germany saw them.

“ _Bloquear!_ ” Spain prayed that it worked. With one hand locked over Romano’s mouth to shut him up, and another to brace himself against the wall, they hid in the bush. They saw Germany look out the window. He tried to open it, but the glass wouldn’t budge. Perplexed, he walked away from the window, probably to investigate from outside and Spain wasn’t about to wait for him. With sheer strength, he was able to pull Romano up and run as fast as he could towards the field behind the house before anyone could see them. From a safe distance, they saw Germany walking around the house, while they stayed close to the ground and out of sight.

Romano was trembling. Barely, but just enough for Spain to notice in their proximity. He still had his arm around him protectively, and he felt no obligation to remove it, just as Romano felt no obligation to escape his grasp. Because that’s when Romano felt safest.

“I am on your side, Romano. So how about we go back to my place and talk this out. Slowly.”

Romano was silent for a brief moment, until he finally whispered “okay” and they headed back to Spain’s place.

 

———

 

Once they arrived at Spain’s place, both of them were exhausted, and slightly smelly, but neither of them could be bothered to shower before collapsing on Spain’s bed. The clean sheets felt cool against their hot skin. Romano curled up on his side with his back to Spain while looking out the bedroom window. He was brooding. Spain felt a little hurt by it, but he gave him a little space.

They slept a little while. It was just past three o’clock when Spain woke up and wiggled himself next to Romano. He quickly realized that Romano was awake as well. Spain nuzzled his face in the crook of Romano’s shoulder.

“Romano…”

“Hm…” It was a half-hearted reply. It wasn’t enough to discourage Spain. 

“Romano, maybe instead of trying to hurt Veneziano, maybe you should try spending some time with him. Show him you love him.”

Romano still wasn’t talking. _Dios mío_ , why did he have to be so stubborn? Spain waited a little before continuing. Romano never talked about feelings very easily. He certainly wasn’t going to stop holding him in his arms until Romano told him to stop. 

“I’m not trying to hurt him…” Ah, just a little more. “I want my brother to be happy. I just don’t think he can be happy with _him_. Why did he have to fall for _him_ , of all people…” 

There was no denying that Spain’s heart went out to Romano. He squeezed him a little tighter, and he felt Romano squeeze his hand. He was finally responding. Spain kissed his neck tenderly.

“But Romano, how would you feel if people said the same thing about us? What if Veneziano thinks we shouldn’t be together? What would he do?”

Romano flinched, but he didn’t try to weasel out of Spain’s embrace. Instead, he seemed to melt into him. They seemed to fit perfectly one within the other, and it was the most natural feeling in the world. It never occurred to Romano before that maybe this is how his brother felt with Germany. Who was he to deprive Veneziano of this sort of comfort and this level trust?

He decided that being angry wasn’t the right course of action. Maybe trusting Veneziano was the right decision. And if ever that bastard broke his brother’s heart, betrayed his trust, or otherwise hurt him in any way, Romano will be the first to come to his brother’s rescue! No one had any right to hurt his brother except him.

That didn’t mean he was going to stop spying on Germany; he was just going to be more careful and smarter about it. But for now, he just turned towards Spain. He wanted to see his moss green eyes again. He didn’t want to be angry anymore. He just wanted to kiss him. Softly. With his hand in Spain’s messy hair, and their lips still touching, Romano was finally able to have his _siesta_.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my debute as a writer of fics.


End file.
